fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacritodus
Water |ailments = Waterblight |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Lacritodus is a Piscine Wyvern. Physiology A somewhat bizarre looking Piscine Wyvern, Lacritodus sports a predominantly blue-gray body covered with navy blue blotches. Its large head is dominated by large, forward-pointing, telescoping eyes. It has a short, pointed snout and a highly extensile mouth lined with sharp, slightly recurved and depressible teeth that extends well past the eyes. It has transparent, trapezoidal pectoral fins and a short dorsal fin. It has a relatively short tail but a deeply forked hypocercal tail fin, with the lower lobe extended to roughly the same length as its body. Abilities Lacritodus can fire pressurized jets of water from its eyes. It also has excellent vision and is capable of hunting on both land and in water. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Piscine Wyvern *Suborder: Fish Feet Wyvern *Superfamily: Crying Wyvern *Family: Lacritodus Habitat Range Lacritodus is native to the Shimmering Coast. Ecological Niche Lacritodus is a solitary, active predator, hunting for prey both on land and in water. However, it will shy away from predators of greater or equal size. Biological Adaptations Thanks to its tubular, large-lensed eyes, Lacritodus has excellent binocular vision. However, Lacritodus is also farsighted and cannot focus on objects within a few centimeters of its eyes. Due to the shape of its eyes, Lacritodus has to move its head around in order to see its surroundings. Lacritodus also possesses highly extensile jaws and a distensible stomach, allowing it to swallow prey of similar size. Its most distinguishable feature is its ability to shoot water from its eyes. It is able to do so thanks to several highly developed lacrimal glands located around its eyes. Because it is essentially crying when it expels water from its eyes, Lacritodus has been given the title of Weeping Fish Wyvern. Behavior Lacritodus is excessively hostile and attacks any living creature on sight, shooting both prey and predators alike with watery projectiles from its eyes, allowing it to either attack or escape while its target is momentarily stunned. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Autotracker, Halve Stun, Water Attack +1 |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Autotracker, Halve Stun, Water Attack +1 |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Bite': Lacritodus simply bites at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': Lacritodus quickly turns roughly 90 degrees to whip the hunter with its elongated tail fin. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Hipcheck': The infamous hipcheck Piscine Wyverns are known for, Lacritodus will slightly turn so that the side of its body is facing the hunter. It then suddenly jerks forward, slamming the hunter with the side of its body. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Land Swim': Lacritodus drops onto its belly and "swims" towards the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tear Jet': Lacritodus looks at the hunter and shoots a stream of water from each eye. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Waterblight. *'Tear Bullets': Lacritodus looks at the hunter and shoots multiple tears from each eye in a rapid fire fashion. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Waterblight. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene Turf Wars Notes *Lacritodus's design is based on the telescopefish of the genus Gigantura. The common name of the fish refers to its bizarre, tubular eyes. *Lacritodus's head, fins, legs, and tail can be wounded. *When tired, it won't be able to shoot water from its eyes. *Lacritodus's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko